Kahit Na
by Magic Mongol
Summary: Nababagot na si Sakura. Pangasar si Neji. Secret love ni Sasuke si Sakura. Gustong patayin ni Sakura ang basagulerong si Neji. Bakit kaya? Aa.. Dahil pala sa isang pustahan.. Teka. Anong pustahan? SasuSakuNeji, NaruHina.
1. una kong halik

**A/N:** **hmm.. wag po sana kayong magtaka kung mapapansin nyong hawig ito sa kwento ng aking kaibigang si Bakero-chan na 'Why I Loved a White-eyed Pervert' dahil _supposedly _ito nga_ dapat _iyon. :) pero nagdesisyon akong gawin itong fanfic na ito na parang bagong kwento. para naman may aabangan kayo.. :) sana po magstuhan nyo ito:) r at r po!.. :)**

**Disclaimer: Hanggang panaginip lang ang Naruto sa akin.. ;(**

**Gabay:**

_Italics_**- actions, thoughts**

**_Bold Italics_- Inner Sakura (at mga inner self pa ng ibang mga karakter..)**

* * *

**Kahit Na.**

* * *

Isang taon nang nakalilipas...

Nagsimula ang lahat sa aming iskwekahan... sa loob ng banyo, to be precise.

'San ba ako nanggaling? 'di naman ako nanggaling sa babuyan a... bakit ang dumi ng kamay ko ngayon?' patuloy kong winika sa sarili...

Pinagtripan ko muna yung liquid soap habang walang nakakakita..

'_**Pasaway..**'_

'ulol.. tumahimik ka nga.' Pangaral ko sa aking inner self..

Haaaaaaay... Kelan nga bang nagsimula ang pagiging uso ng mga inner self na mahilig maki-epal sa thoughts ng may thoughts?

Grabe talaga..

Napatungo ang aking ulo **_–which caused my long, pink locks to bob up in surprise..pinaghirapan ko pa namang i-blowdry 'to kaninang umaga..- _**nang biglang bumulwal ang pintuan ng banyo pabukas, nag-uudyok sa mga kababaihang pumasok..

Ako lang ba ito o talagang biglang may lumitaw na isang damokmok ng mga kababaihang atat makinig sa pinakamaanghang na tsika na nagdulot sa biglang paninikip ng banyo?

Mga kabataan nga naman ngayon...

_-sighs..-_

"Yah...tama ang na-heard mo.. May date kami ni Neji mamayang later.." sabi ng isang babaeng may malagong, kulay dilaw na buhok with matching sapphire-blue eyes na... a..e... parang mas malaki kesa sa normal na uri...

'Haha..' napatawa ako sa sarili.. 'Ang kapal ng face nitetch.. pa-english english pa.. bali-baligtad naman..'

"A..e, Ino, 'di ba siya yung guy na isa sa pinaka-sikat dito sa Academy?" tanong ng isa pang estudyante na may kulay tsokolate na buhok na nakatali into two buns..

'_**Mukhang siopao. Gutom na ko, bruhita...**' _sambit ni Inner Sakura..

'Teka.. sandali..' sagot ko.

"Oo, siya nga." reply ni Ino.

"E pano na si Sasuke? 'di mo ba siya natitipuhan, ha Ino?" umusbong pa ang isa pang katanungan.

"A.. si Sasuke ba?" simula ni Ino. "Kasi parang.. parang he has something against me e... Hindi ko ren gusto yung mga tingin nya sakin.. Para kasing gusto niya akong litchonin ng alive... At besides, ayaw ko sakanya.. Balita kasi, he's a bad kisser.." dadagdag nya thoughtfully.

I smirked inwardly.. Grabe.. Importante ba talaga kung bad or good kisser ang partner mo sa isang relasyon?

Haaaaaaaaaaaay...

Isang bungtong hininga ang muling lumabas mula sa aking mga labi.

"Kahit anong mangyari, astig ka pa ren para sakin, Ino." Epal pa ng isang papansing biyatch.

"Hah. Di mo na yan kelangan sabihin pa. Dahil ako lang naman ang katangi-tanging babaeng hinahangaan, kinagigiliwan at kinababaliwan ng lahat ng mga kalalakihan dito sa Academy, at alam nyo iyan. KAHIT ANONG GAWIN NYO, 'DI NYO KAILANMANG MALALAMPASAN ANG KAKAIBA KONG KARISMA." Mayabang nyang paliwanag, habang nakatingin sa aking direksyon.

'Ako ba ang pinapatamaan nitong si Ino-baboy?' tanong ko sa sarili.

'**_Sino pa nga ba? E 'di ba ikaw...-este-... tayo ang mortal na kaaway nyan?'_**

'Kung sa bagay.'

Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin. Wala lang yung magawang matino sa kanyang life...

'_**Palagi naman e... Ikaw naman... parang 'di ka na nasanay dyan kay Ino...**'_

"Hmph.. Heh. Pangako ko sainyo, by tomorrow, ako na ang bagong girlfriend ni Neji.. Malay nyo, ako na pala ang kanyang magiging asawa sa future.. HYUUGA INO, hindi ba't kay ganda nun pakinggan?" wika niya.. and is then followed by a loud, hysterical laughter na tulad sa isang bruha na maypagka-lunatic.. -**_2 in 1..-_**.. na siya rin mismo ang may kagagawan.

"NYAKNYAKNYAKNYAK.."

"WAGAHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE.."

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU.."

"HARDYHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHAR.."

"WAKEKEKEKEKEKEKKKEKEKEKEEEEEEEEEEEK.."

_-coughs...-_

By the time na natauhan na si Ino, kagulat-gulat na hindi pa rin siya nililisan ng kanyang mga P.A... at mga tagahangang girlash.

"Ahem... Just wait for tomorrow and you'll see Neji and I being the sweetest and the most popular couple in school."

After the show that she put off, lumabas siya ng banyo with a flip of her hair as her.. a.. e.. –**_kakaibang_**- goodbye wave.. which eventually made our female students gawk in adoration..

Bigla akong napa-wonder..

**Straight** ba tong mga 'to?

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaay... Buti nalang hindi ngayon naghahanap ng gulo ung lukaret na 'yun...

Hindi kami gaano... okey... **never** kaming nagkasundo pagdating sa maraming bagay. At nadagdagan pa yung hate nya sakin dahil sa mga katotohanan **_-at ilang kabalbalan- _**na pinagsusulat ko sa 'The Finale' at 'The Final Blow', ang aming school paper..

_**-Ang 'The Finale' ay para sa 1st and 2nd sem. While 'The Final Blow' ay para sa natitirang kalahati ng taon-**_

Oo nga pala, ako ay si Haruno Sakura. Labing pitong taong gulang. Isa sa mga pinaka-matalinong mag-aaral sa paaralang ito. Ako rin ang Ed-in-Chief ng aming school paper, which means magaling akong magsulat at isang certified chikadora.

Dalawang taon palang ang tinatagal ng Academy. Isang requirement na mag-aral dito ang mga nagsisimulang chuunin katulad ko, sabi ng aming mahal na Godaime, ayon sa opisyal na pahayagan ng Konoha, ang 'Konoha Daily'.

Tumutugtog rin ako ng acoustic. I play the guitar and I am also the lead guitarist of our band at nagvo-vocals ren, na binubuo ng limang babaeng miyembro.

Besides being a person that's musically inclined, kinahihiligan ko rin ang panunukso kay Yamanaka Ino.

Nag-iisa ako ngayong namumuhay sa isang malaking mansion.. Wala ang aking mga magulang.. Kasalukuyan silang naninirahan sa America, sapagkat mas malapit at mas maalagaan nila ng husto doon ang aming business.. Kung minsan, nakikitulog nalang ako sa bahay ng aking pinaka-matalik na kaibigan, si Hyuuga Hinata, dala ng sobrang kalungkutan..

Nasa C.R. pa rin ako at pinag-iisipan pa rin ang mga pinagsasabi kanina ni Ino tungkol sa Uchiha...'tila gusto akong litchonin..' bakit naman kaya? Napaisip ako ng malalim.. Diba't magkasundong-magkasundo yung si Neji at 'tong si Sasuke? E 'di dapat maging masaya si Uchiha para sa kanyang kaibigan?.. baka naman nagseselos lang ata to.. with a shrug, I quickly left the lavatory, sa pag-aakalang late na ako para sa aking History class.

Sa aming klase sa History, I was blessed with an odd bunch of classmates:

Yamanaka Ino: isang malanding baboy na kahit kailanman, ay walang magawang matino.

Uchiha Sasuke: isang bad kisser na wirdow slash loner... na heartthrob ren.

Hyuuga Neji: number one na chuunin, number one rin na heartthrob ng buong iskwelahan.

At si Hyuuga Hinata: an angel from heaven guised as my best friend..

As I walked papunta sa aking patutunguhan, I pondered about Sasuke and Ino muna..

Love triangle?

Malaking scoop to!

_-giggles...-_

Nang akin nang narating ang aking destinasyon, dali-dali kong binuksan ang pinto, reding redi nang humingi ng pasensya mula kay Kurenai-sensei.

Pag bulyaw ko sa loob ng room, sabay lumuwa ang aking mga mata sa nakita.

I clearly saw something I wasn't meant to see...

* * *

**A/N: haha.. okei lang ba ang unang chapter?.. review naman o.. plis?.. salamat ng marami!.. :)**


	2. ikalawa kong halik

**A/N:** **hahahaha:) sa wakas naka-update na ren! tama po ang inyong nababasa. :) EDITED PO ANG KWENTO. makapagreview po sana kayo.. :)**

**Disclaimer: kung ako ang nakadiskubre sa Naruto, malamang gumawa na rin ako ng modernong episodes nitong anime na to para maipalabas dito sa 'Pinas.. lagi na lang kasi tayong nahuhuli e! haha.. :D**

**dun own, dun sue. :)**

**Gabay:**

_Italics_**- actions, thoughts**

**_Bold Italics_- Inner Sakura (at mga inner self pa ng ibang mga karakter..)**

* * *

**Nakaraan sa Kahit Na..**

Nang akin nang narating ang aking destinasyon, dali-dali kong binuksan ang pinto, reding redi nang humingi ng pasensya mula kay Kurenai-sensei.

Pag bulyaw ko sa loob ng room, sabay lumuwa ang aking mga mata sa nakita.

I clearly saw something I wasn't meant to see...

**At ngayon, aking inihahandog ang ikalawang parte ng aming walang patutunguhan na istorya..**

* * *

I clearly saw something I wasn't meant to see...

Talagang 'di ko masikmura ang aking nakita.

'_Oi Inner Sakura! Nakikita mo ba 'tong nakikita ko? Malaking scoop 'to 'pag nagkataon! 'di hamak naman na mas maganda tong chika na ito kesa dun sa "Nilitchong Ino" na pinaplano kong isulat!... oist! Nakikinig ka ba?_' tinry kong ikontak ang aking inner self. But to no avail, itong recorded message ang pilit na umeeksena.

'**_All circuits are busy now. Please try again later._**'

Haaaaaaaaayy.. Kahit kelan nga naman, oh..

Siguro kinilabutan ren to sa nangyari.. nangyayari pala..

Anyways, tayo nang bumalik sa kung ano talaga ang nangyayari dito sa aming hamak na History classroom.

Napanganga ako sa nakita.

As in talaga...

My jaw dropped at what I saw..

Literally..

At daig ko pa ang isang naghihinalong fishie sa laki ng binagsak ng aking jaw..

Alam kong kanina pa ako pagulong-gulong dito sa mga pinagsasabi ko..

Pero by now naman you guys get the point na, noh?

Pano naman kasi.. Maniwala ba naman kayo kung sasabihin ko sainyong naglalampungan currently si Ino-baboy at ang sadistang si Neji sa teacher's table?

Mga batang ire, 'di na gamo nahiya!

Ang masama pa dun, biruin nyo ba naman... Yung mga alang magawa sa buhay na mga kaklase namen, nag-chcheer ba naman.. Daig pa yung mga cheerleaders ng school namin 'pag lumalaban ng basketball versus sa mga taga Suna!

E 'di sana kung ganun sila umarte sa t'wing lalaban kami, panalo agad!

E eto naman parang hinihikayat pa nila 'tong dal'wang taong 'to na ipagpatuloy ang kanilang ginagawa..

Dyos ko po! Bakit ba nila kailangang pang gawin to? Sa school pa? 'di ba pupwedeng magbasa nalang sila ng Icha Icha Paradise?

Eager to stop the karumaldumal event from further continuing, I rushed into the room.

Napaluha ako halos ng nakita ko ang kalagayan ng dalawa. Hindi dahil sa awa or something like that..

Tuluyang bumagsak lang naman ang tingin ko sakanila.

Kung matagal nang mababa ang tingin ko sa Yamanaka Ino na yun, hinahagkan na ngayon nun ang lupa. Hindi ko talagang kayang tanggapin ang ginawa niyang ito. Hindi lang siya ang parang nagpababa ng status ng kanyang sarili, kung hindi pati na rin ang buong female population dito sa Konohagakure.

At kay Hyuuga Neji naman.. Alam kong talagang ayaw niyang pagsikapan ang kanyang pag-aaral.. Pero bakit? Bakit niya to kailangan gawin?

Nag-panick ako lalo ng aking nakita.

The first five buttons of Ino's blouse popped open, revealing her white brassier underneath, as her tousled, blonde hair lightly brushed the Hyuuga's bare chest.

As my eyes unexpectedly traveled lower, blankly admiring his lean, yet muscular frame..

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Siyeeeeeehtttt!

Nakabukas ang zipper niya!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

'**_Ei, ang feeling mo naman.. hindi naman ikaw ang hinahalay ni Neji a!_**' pabirong sinabi ni Inner Sakura.

'_Hoy, babae! Vaklita! At san ka naman nanggaling!_' mataray kong sagot.

'**_Hoy ka rin! 'wag mo nga ako mavakli-vaklitah diyan! Pigilin mo nalang ang nangyayari. Baka mamaya ikaw pa sisihin ni Kurenai! Lam mo namang favorite student ka nun.._**'

As the sight began unfolding itself rapidly in front of me, I hurriedly pushed Ino off of Neji's top.

Dahil sa aking biglang pagkakatulak sa babae, nagulat naman si Adan at biglaan rin nya akong nahila, damay ang aking puting blusa, and because of his firm grip and his determination to not fall off the table, the intense power forced my blouse to open.

Sa mga oras na iyon ay nakapag-butones na ng top ang yellow-haired kunoichi.

Tumigil sa pag-chcheer ang aming mga baliw na classmates and suddenly began laughing their asses off.

Aside from having my blouse opened fully by a perverted jerk, may ginawa akong mas malala para tuluyan nang maging pangit ang sitwasyon.

Nakalimutan kong isara ang pinto.

Kung akala nyo na hindi iyon masama, well, nagkakamali kayo.

Because of that small mistake, the problem even worsened.

"Tumahimik ang lahat." Bulyaw ng isang high-ranked jounin na babae.

At tumahimik nga ang lahat.

"Ma'am Kurenai, mali po ang inyong iniisip—"

"Kung gayon, ipaliwanag mo nga sa akin kung anong nangyari, Hinata."

Sinubukang ipaliwanag ni Hinata ang sitwasyon.

Pero mukhang 'di kumbinsido si Kurenai-sensei.

DAMN.

"Kung ganon nga ang nangyari, bakit ko ngayon nakikita ang dalawa sa aking estudyante na ganito ang kalagayan? Na parang.. Ako pa ang nakaistorbo, imbis na sila dapat ang makaramdam ng ganoon?"

Speechless si Hinata sa biglang tapang sa pananalita ng aming guro.

Kurenai-sensei did not let us further explain what truly happened.. At basta nalang niyang sinabi samin ni Neji to meet her after class.

A look of disappointment is present in her crimson orbs as I passed her way.

'**_tsk, tsk, tsk..._**' singit ni Inner Sakura.

'_Sorry ha, but this is definitely a bad time... 'di ko sinasadyang maging masungit sa mga kantiaw mo. Next time na lang_.' Mahinhin kong pakiusap sa boses na unti-unting naglaho, as if on cue.

I lowered my head as I trudged my way slowly to my seat, Neji following close behind, as I buttoned up my blouse and Neji'd do his pants.

Ang susunod kong klase pagkatapos nito ay P.E.. at ang sa Hyuuga naman ay.. ewan.. Bakit ko ba yun kailangan pang alamin? E dahil sakanya kaya nagging ganito ang lahat.. Pati pa ang matalik kong kaibigan ay nasangkot biglaan..

But I stll hate that class.. Lalo na ang aming teacher.. Late lagi..

He is the only silver-haired jounin that does not consider 'punctuality' as a part of his vocabulary.

Pero kung ipipilit ko naman kay Binibining Kurenai ang katotohanan, malabong paniwalaan niya ako.

Kahit siya ay isang genjutsu specialist, pagdating sa mga bagay na ito na nangyayari sa loob ng kanyang klase, what she sees is definitely what she believes.

At gaya nga ng sinabi ko, ang kanyang nakita ay ako at ang shinobi na may puting mata. Hindi si Hyuuga Neji at si Yamanaka Ino.

Anong gagawin ko ngayon?

I am so dead.

Ako at ang Hyuuga prodigy ay magkatabi lamang ng upuan.

Kahit ganun kami ka-close..

I mean.. literally..

Never akong na-excite kahit ang katabi ko ay ang pinaka-sikat na estudyante ng Academy for Jounin Preparations.

I hate him.

He is the worst thing that happened to my life.

Bayaan ninyo akong ilarawan pa itong bastardong katabi ko.

Okey. So ang alam nating lahat ay siya ay ang pinaka-popular na lalake dito. Pero sa totoo lang, 'di ko lang talaga alam kung bakit. Hindi lang yon. Para sa akin, siya ay isang ultimate pervert. No wonder na magkasundong-magkasundo silang dalawa ng aming P.E. instructor. Napakalala nya sa Academics pero pagdating sa P.E. ay talagang mapapa-'wow' ka sa kanyang husay sa field na iyon.

Ngunit sa kabila ng lahat..

A part of me still says that..

Maypagka-kyut ren pala tong si Neji pag wala siyang shirt..

Speaking of clothing..

"Hyuuga! Bakit wala kang suot na polo?" usisa ni Kurenai, habang kanyang nilapag ang kanyang mga gamit sa teacher's table.

"Simple lang naman." Simula ni Neji, habang kanyang tinatali into a low ponytail ang kanyang malambot na buhok. "Alam ko naming bibigyan mo ako ng detention. So why bother wearing my top? Kunsabagay, sobrang init ng panahon natin ngayon. Bakit, Kurenai? Ayaw mo ba noon? Pinagkalooban kita ng isang ultimate opportunity para makita ang aking napakagandang katawan? My body is meant to see by girls, at ngayon ay binigyan kita ng pagkakataong makita ako ng ganito sa loob ng isang oras."

Napataas ang kilay ng aming guro nang narinig niya ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ng isa sa kanyang mga pasaway na estudyante, tila tinatanong sa sarili kung bakit niya kaya gugustuhing makita ang katawan nito, if she's already dating Asuma-sensei, ang aming Biology teacher.

Pagkatapos ni Nejing magsalita, tiningnan nya ko in a way that his eyes would seem to glint.. with lust.. And I just stared at him impassively, being careful not to show him kung gano na ko ka-asar.

This practice seemed to go on and on.. Medyo namumula na nga ako sa galit na nararamdaman, naguguluhan talaga sa bawat tingin niya..

Ngayon, 'di ko alam kung talagang ganyan lang siya or kung gusto niya akong molestiyahin..

Sa pinaka-hulihulihang minuto ng aming klase, the same look and an annoying smirk is still plastered on his godammned yet, handsome face..

Kung pwede ko nga lang yun sapakin.. Para matintahan ang kanyang mukha.. At baka iyon pa ang maging dahilan ng unti-unting pagbasak ng kanyang fan club..

_-laughs sadistically...sa kanyang loob-looban_-

Pag alis ng lahat ng aming mga kaklase sa kwarto, nilapitan ako ni Neji at sabay binulungan.

Namula ang aking buong katawan sa nadiskubre.

Ganun pala..

Kaya pala ganoon na lamang siya makatingin..

Oh, God..

I then found out something I would be embarrassed about for the whole school year.

And that is…

* * *

**A/N:** **aaaaaat.. CUT!.. :) wheeeeee.. hehe.. ang saya:) pasensya nga po pala at ngayon lang ako nakapag-update.. sori po! kung mapapansin nyo, kaunti lang ang parts ditto ni Inner Sakura at napakamanyak talaga dito ni Neji.. nadadagdagan na rin yung mga parte kong nakasulat sa Ingles.. sori talaga at no offense sa mga fans.. fan nga ako ni Neji e.. pero ganito ang ginawa ko sakanya.. **

**-sobs..-**

**NEJI KOOOOOOOOOOOOO..**

**hehehe..**

**sori po talaga. pero kelangan po talaga yun sa istorya e.. r at r po.. :)**

**akapz:) salamat!**


	3. ikatlo kong halik

**A/N:** **pasensya na po.. marami po kasi akong inaasikaso ngayong mga panahong ito.. maraming salamat po sa mga sumusuporta at nagrereview dito sa aking fanfic.. :) nais ko ren pong ipaalam na baka dito at sa mga susunod na chapter, mapapansin at makikita nyo na ang lihim na pagtingin ni Sasuke sa ating bida. :) **

**r at r po, mga kababayan:)**

**Disclaimer: hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari sa Naruto. :)**

**Gabay:**

_Italics_**- actions, thoughts**

**_-Bold Italics_- mga epal ni Inner Sakura (at mga inner self pa ng ibang mga karakter..)**

* * *

**Nakaraan sa Kahit Na..**

Pag alis ng lahat ng aming mga kaklase sa kwarto, nilapitan ako ni Neji at sabay binulungan.

Namula ang aking buong katawan sa nadiskubre.

Ganun pala..

Kaya pala ganoon na lamang siya makatingin..

Oh, God..

I then found out something I would be embarrassed about for the whole school year.

And that is…

**At ngayon, aking inihahandog ang ikatlong parte ng aming walang patutunguhan na istorya..**

* * *

And that is...

"Salamat sa pag-papasaya mo sa akin ng isang buong oras.. "

"Loved the view."

'Pakking syet..' I cursed inwardly as he kept on staring at my chest. 'para naming kasi...'

Ang aking mga mata'y nanlilisik sas galit nang tinitigan ko siya diretso sa kanyang mga mata, habang aking sinundan ang kanyang mainit na tingin pababa sa aking katawan.

Kung muka na akong kamatis kanina, muka na ako sigurong nilitchong baboy –**_na daig pa si Ino-pangit_**- by now.

Pagkatapos makita ng Hyuuga ang nakakahiyang scenario na unti-unting nalaladlad sa kanyang harapan, dali-dali siyang lumabas ng History Classroom, iniwan akong nag-iisa.

At ang kanyang nakaka-bwiset na ngiti'y naka-dikit pa sakaniyang fanget na pace, tila ayaw nang humiwalay.

Tiningan ko ang aking dibdib, at aking nahalata na sa tuwing titingin ang aking upper torso mula sa kaliwa, a noticeable amount of cleavage will be seen.

I mentally slapped ang aking malapad na noo for that.

'_Akala ko ba matalino ako? Kahiya-hiya 'to para sa isang Haruno.._'

'**_Haha. Buti naman at alam mo.. Ngayon, magkahawig na kayo ni Tsunade-sama.. Kulang nalang ay malulong ka sa sugal at mag-alaga ng isang baboy na may perlas sa leeg.._**' Hagikhik ni Inner Sakura.

'_Heeeeeh. Syatap._' Aking sinagot, habang inaayos ang aking blusa.

'**_Pero grabeng Neji rin yun, ano? Biruin mo, nagustuhan yung view.. e ala naming nakita.._**'

'_Kaya nga e._' Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala sa nangyari.

'**_At saka.. maliit naman yang sayo, e.. akala ko a maganda yung taste nyan pagdating sa mga babae?_**'

'_Oo nga— teka... e 'di parang inilalarawan mo lang any iyong sarili.. DUDE. pareho tayo ng katawan._'

'**_hmmmmmmmmmm... nga pala ano?_**'

Nang amin nang na-resolbahan ang aming inner conflict, tumayo na ako sa aking upuan and began heading out sa aming hamak na room tungo sa kung saan ako pupunta.

Ang susunod na klase ay P.E.. which means ang susunod kong destinasyon ay ang aming locker room..

na pinammugaran ng mga alipores ni Neji.

'_Hindi ba ako pwedeng magpakulong nalang sa clinic?_' tanong ko sa sarili, while gently massaging the bridge of my nose.

'**_Aah? Hinde. Ikuwento mo nalang kaya kay Hinata ang nangyari. Malay mo, mapakiusapan nya si Neji na tigilan na ang panggugulo sa iyo.._**' payo ng aking Inner Self.

'_Himala. Kelan mo pa sinimulang gamitin yang ulo mo, ha?_' pangiti kong tanong.

'**_Hmph. Matagal na no...teka. tingnan mo yang mga tao dyan o.._**'

Napatingin ako sa aking paligid.

Ngayon ko lang napansin ang mga kakaibang tingin sa'kin ng mga tao.. Halos lahat ang sasama ng mga titig nila.. ang iba nama'y 'di na papigilan ang kanilang tawa..

'_Bakit kaya? May dumi ba ako sa muka?_'

Inner Sakura's eyes became narrower at that. '**_Malamang narinig na nila ang tungkol sa nangyari kanina nung History.._**'

'_Holi siyeeehhhhhhht.._'

Ganito ba talaga kabilis kumalat ang mga haka-haka dito sa iskwelahang ito?

Halatang si Kurenai ang nagpasimuno ng lahat.

Grabe..

Ni minsan hindi ko kayang isipin na ang isang respetadong high-ranked jounin na tulad niya ay binigyan ng Poong Maykapal ng espesyal na abilidad upang magkalat ng tsimis.. nang ganito kabilis!

At ang talagang nasaisip ko pa nama'y siya ang karapatdapat na maging role model ng mga batang chuunin tulad namin.

Tch.

"Uy, tignan nyo! Dumating rin sa wakas ang ating prosti! Hoy! Nasiyahan ka ba sa pinaggagawa sayo ng aming mahal na Neji kanina? Isang walanghiyang bitch receiving so much attention from our beloved Hyuuga?.. Tsk, tsk. How embarrassing.." A brunette in buns mockingly exclaimed.

'_Teka..mukang pamilyar tong babaeng to a.._'

'**_Yep..Oo.. isa siya sa mga walang kwentang mga tagasunod nung dimonyitang Yamanaka.._**'

I gave the said girl one of my ever infamous Haruno Glares.. na sinundan ng isa pa sa aking mga kabilib-bilib na Haruno Smirks...-**_na nakakakilabot talaga 'pag dinerekta sa'yo.._**-

"Ah, yun ba? Haha.. Oo naman. Salamat at iyong pinaalala sa akin. Sige, bayaan mo.. Malay natin, ikaw na ang susunod na molestiyahin niyang demonyong Neji na yan."

Pagkatapos ko sabihin ang mga salitang iyon, nginitian ko siya then she had this annoyed look na naka-glue gun sakanyang nakakasukang mukha.

'di ko akalaing I can piss someone off nang ganun katindi..

'**_pag may demonyita.. may demonyo.. hehe.._**' My inner self snickered.

Pinagpatuloy ko ang paglalakad papunta sa dapat kong kalagyan. At parang sa isang pitik ng aking daliri, gumawa ng daanan ang mga nagkakagulong estudyante para sa akin.

'**_haha.. baka kinilabutan sa pinagsasabi mo kanina._**.'

'_Tindi naman nun.._'

'**_Okaya.. baka kinilabutan sa malapad mong noo!_**' dagdag ni Inner Sakura thoughtfully.

'_Loka! Hindi kaya! Sabi ni Mama hindi malaki noo ko!_' bwelta ko.

'**_Baka natakot siya sa gagawin mo sakanya pag nalaman mo ang totoo.._**' hirit pa niya.

Kahit kelan nga naman, oh..

Sa totoo lang, wala akong pake sa mga pinagsasabi ng mga tao sa akin.

May pake lang ako sa kung ano ang iniisip ng mga tao sa akin. Lalo na ng mga guro, at ng iba pang mga miyembro ng staff sa aming academy. Pati na rin ang mga bagay na iniisip nila tungo sa aking performance sa mga klase ko at ang iba pang mga school activities.

Pero..

Kahit ano pang sabihin nila..

That pakking biyatch! Ang kapal naman ng muka nya para tawagin akong isang prostitute! Hindi naman ako ganun ka desperado ano! Marami naming mga lalaki dyan sa tabi-tabi a!

'_Tulad nalang ni.._'

'_Rock Lee._'

'**_Yakk.. kapal ng kilay._**'

'_Si Shikamaru._'

'**_Tamad._**'

'_Si Shino kaya.._'

'**_Okei ka lang? Gusto mo bang puro ipis ang makatabi mo sa pagtulog?_**'

'_Inuzuka Kiba._'

'**_Asal aso. Hiningang aso._**'

'_Alam ko na! Si Naruto! May pinagsamahan naman kami, di ba?_'

'**_Amoy ramen.. Baka maglasang ramen ren yun._**'

'_Si Chouji. Mabait._'

'**_Mukang potato chips. Baka maglasang potato chips ren.._**'

'**_Si Neji kaya?_**'

'_Aah.. Sige.. Gwapo.. Athletic—_'

'_Teka! Bakit siya nasali?_ '

'**_E di ba ikaw na nga nagsabi.. Gwapo naman talaga siya, hindi ba?_**'

'_Off topic. Gaara._'

-_sneers_-

'**_Oi. Sigurado ka? Papatayin ka na niyan bago ka pa makalapit. Baka lunurin ka pa nun sa buhangin!_**'

'_Uchiha Sasuke._'

'**_Kol! Gwapo, athletic rin.. campus heartthrob. Matalino. Loner. Fresh breath. Killer smile... Pero bad kisser..._**'

'_At least hindi manyak, daverch? At pano mo naman kaya nalaman yung tungkol sa kanyang 'killer smile' at 'fresh breath' e hindi ko pa nga siya nakikitang ngumiti?_'

'**_Kasi po, 'pag 'di kayo nakatingin, once na nakikita ka niyang bising-bisi sa pagkopya ng notes, nahuhuli ko siyang tinititigan ka at maya-maya biglaan nalang ngingiti.' _**

'**_Teka.. tama na nga ang tungkol dyan. May speech pa ikaw jan na kinakailangan pang ituloy para gumana na ang kwento._**'

'_weeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... talaga nga?_'

'**_oo nga e.._**'

_-blushes-_

'_sige. copy, boss._'

Okay. So I do care of what people say about me..

Pero.. kahit baligtarin man ang mundo, iniisip nung masamang siopao na yun na ako ay isang prosi! At lumabas rin sa mabaho niyang bunganga na ako daw ay isang prosti! Isang babaeng bayaran! Take note: **BAYARAN**!..

teka.. pareho lang yon sa prosti, di ba?

Nang nakatapak na ako sa loob ng aking destinasyon, napansin kong halos walang pagkakaiba ang mga tingin sakin ng mga kababaihan doon sa mga tao sa labas.

Arggghh... bwisit na Hyuuga. Pinapangako ko.. As in.. Pag nagkita kaming muli.. MAMAMATAY na yan.

Ano bang ginawa ko sakanila? NI hindi ko nga sila kilala e, tapos ang sasama na ng mga tingin nila sa akin.. Malamang... narinig na rin nila ang tsismis... Which is only a half true.

And baka..

Hindi..

Dahil obvious naman na lahat sila ay mga tagasunod ng bastardong manyak na yon..

Ang taong pinagsimulan ng buong kaguluhan na ito.

Tulad ng kadalasan kong ginagawa, pinagpatuloy kong muli ang aking pagpunta sa totoo kong destinasyon.

Ang aking locker.

At sa aking pagbukas dito, isang maliit na sulat ang biglang sumalubong sa akin.

Sabi sa sulat:

_**Muli akong nagpapasalamat sa kakaiba mong paraan upang ipakita kung gaano mo nagustuhan ang ginawa natin kaninang History sa taas ng lamesa.**_

_**Hindi mo lang alam kung gaano ako ngayon nakararamdam ng kagalakan; ang buo kong puso'y naguumapaw sa kasiyahan.**_

_**Pero alam mo kung papaano mo ako talagang mapapasaya?**_

_**Simple lang naman ang aking hinihiling mula sa iyo.**_

_**Didiretsuhin na kita. **_

_**Siguro ang makita ang iyong ALAM-MO-NA ng full view ay sapat na.**_

_**Heh!**_

_**Siguro sa mga oras na 'to puputok ka na dulot ng sobra mong pagka-asar sa mga pinagagagawa't pinagsasabi ko.**_

_**Kasalanan ko ba? **_

_**I'm just a guy who loves everything.**_

_**Lalo na ang mga babae..**_

_**At ikaw ay definitely isa sa kanila!**_

_**Yun lang naman ang nais kong iparating sa iyo.. for now..**_

_**So..**_

**_Ja ne, Sakura-_CHAN!**

_**Lust-filled looks and kisses,**_

**_Hyuuga Neji _xP**

Pweh! Buti naman alam nya! Siya ay talagang isang malas sa buhay ko. And bakit pa kaya nya ako kailangang bigyan ng isang sulat? Nagsayang lang siya ng tinta. Plus, napigtalan na ata ako ng limag ugat sakanya ngayong araw na ito.

And I can still picture that asshole's damned smirk behind my eyes.

Pero, napapaisip talaga ako dito sa ginawa nya.

Pano kaya nya nailusot itong sulat sa aking locker? At pano nya nalaman kung saan ito located, sa dami-dami ba naming nakasingit dito?

Or maybe, hindi siya ang nagsulot..

Baka isang girl.. Isa sa kanyang mga fangirls.. Ang pinakiusapan nyang ilagay ito dito.

Pero sino kaya iyon?

Lumingon ako agad sa aking likuran, baka kasi ang babaeng inutusan ng Hyuuga ay narito pa, ngunit sa aking pagkagulat, dahan-dahaaan nang nauubos ang mga tao. At ang konting natira ay nag-aayos na ng kanilang buhok, nakasuot na ng kanilang gym uniform.

Paubos na ang aking oras..

Kailangan ko nang magmadali!

* * *

**A/N:** **phew! ang haba nun a.. :)) buti na lang natapos ko.. muli, no offense po talaga sa mga sumusubaybay sa Naruto.. pero kaylangan ko po talagang ipasok sa kwento yung mga 'insulto' nila Inner Sakura at ni Sakura.. patawad po.. r at r po uli, kung pupwede.. :D**


	4. ikaapat kong halik

**A/N:** **hindi ko makakalimutang pasalamatan ang lahat ng nagreview at patuloy na nagbabasa nito. lalong-lalo na** **kay shadow-wind auror na nag-review talaga sa bawat chapter.. salamat po talaga! keep 'em coming! i live for reviews! haha.. :))**

**Disclaimer: hindi nga ako marunong magdrowing e..at kumukupas na ang aking talento sa pag-likha ng tema para sa mga kwento.. pano nyo niyan masasabing ako ang gumawa ng Naruto.. :D**

**Gabay:**

_Italics_**- actions, thoughts**

**_-Bold Italics_- mga epal ni Inner Sakura (at mga inner self pa ng ibang mga karakter..)**

* * *

**Nakaraan sa Kahit Na..**

Pero sino kaya iyon?

Lumingon ako agad sa aking likuran, baka kasi ang babaeng inutusan ng Hyuuga ay narito pa, ngunit sa aking pagkagulat, dahan-dahaaan nang nauubos ang mga tao. At ang konting natira ay nag-aayos na ng kanilang buhok, nakasuot na ng kanilang gym uniform.

Paubos na ang aking oras..

Kailangan ko nang magmadali!

**At ngayon, aking inihahandog ang ikaapat na parte ng aming walang patutunguhan na istorya..**

* * *

Kailangan ko nang magmadali!

Late na talaga ako.. as in.. kung-kaya't I hurriedly placed on ang aking P.E. uniform, hindi na pinapansin if naisuot ko iyon ng tama man o hindi.

'_Mahuhuli na ako! Kung hindi ko pa bibilisan, 'di malayong ma-mark na ako nito as late! E perfect pa naman din ang attendance ko since nung asa Ninja Academy pa ako...'_

'**_Wag kang mag-isip ng ganyan! May tatlong minuto ka pa! Kaya natin 'to!'_** giit ni Inner Sakura.

Huminga ako ng malalim, sinusubukang pakalmahin aking sarili, nang may naramdaman akong pamilyar na presence sa may aking likuran.

"Hinata?"

"Ano... Sakura? Okei ka lang ba? Pinagdiskitahan ka ba ule ni Kuya Neji? Pasenya na talaga.. Bayaan mo.. susubukan kong pakiusapan si Kuya na tigilan na nya ang panggugulo sa iyo. Pasensya na talaga.." Paulit-ulit niyang iwinika, as her head bowed down lower.

Napangiti ako sa mga binitiwang salita ng aking matalik na kaibigan..

'_Talagang malaki ang naitulong ng relasyon niya with Naruto, don't you agree?'_

'**_Oo nga pala ano! Sila na ni Naruto!'_** shocked na sagot ng aking Inner Self, while crossing out the said Uzumaki's name off her "Mga Kandidato na Posible Maging Bagong Pag-ibig ni Haruno Sakura" list

Ulyanin.

"Hindi.. Okei lang yun Hinata.. Pero pwede mo bang ipangako sakin na na kakausapin mo yung sira na yon at ipaliwanag na hindi ko na talaga nagugustuhan ang mga pinaggagawa niya sa akin?" Pangiti kong sinabi.

"a.. e.. Sige ba.."

Siguro nagsilbi na yun bilang isang hakbang sa pagkaka-ayos ng relasyon ko with Neji.

Lumingon then ako sa aking ever trusty wristwatch, checking kung gano katagal na kaming nag-uusap ng aking kaibigan.

2.38 pm, it says.

Napa-blink ako.

"Hinata! Malalate na tayo! Mauna ka na! Bilis!"

"Pero Sakura.. Ikaw—"

"Wala nang pero-pero! Ano? Sige na! Humayo ka na tungo sa gym! Susunod na ako! Bilis!"

Pinandilatan ko siya ng mata.

"Aa.. hai.."

Maybe dahil sa takot or some sort of unknown force, tumakbo siyang palayo.

'**_Nakup! Pati si Hinata, biniktima mo! Wala ka talagang awa! Tao ka nga ba talaga?'_**

'_heh. Obvious ba?'_

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos kong mag-apply ng liberal amounts of CreamSilk Leave-on at ilang hairpins sa aking malagong buhok **–_na pina-abot kong muli sa aking bewang pagkalipas ng Chuunin Exam_- **I dashed my way palabas sa locker room for girls, hindi na nasaisip ang oras, papunta sa gymnasium ng academy.

* * *

Mahiyain talaga si Hyuuga Hinata.

Well.. That is nung hindi pa dumadating ang isang certain blonde sa buhay niya.

Matagal na kasing may gusto kay Naruto yang si Hinata. Kaso nga lang.. As usual, nahihiya nanaman siyang sabihin ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman. Pero as I expected, after nung preliminary match ni Neji versus si Hinata, tinigilan na ang paghahabol sa'kin ng bakero na yon, at nagsimula na nyang ma-appreciate lahat ng mga ginagawa ni Hinata para sakanya..At 'di naglaon, he made the first move at niligawan ang dating-tahimik na Hyuuga.

So tama na ang pag-uusiyoso sa kanyang love life. Punta naman tayo sa kanyang pamilya.

Si Hinata at si Neji ay magkapatid at kabilang sa isa sa pinakamayamang pamiliya dito sa Konohagakure. Nagmamay-ari sila ng mga 'di mabilang-bilang na korporasyon na kumalat dito, sa bayan ng Suna, Otogakure at pati na rin sa Hidden Mist.

Pumapangalawa naman ang ang Uchiha Clan, kung saan kabilang si Sasuke at ang isa pang nyang gwapong kapatid na Anbu Captain ang role sa kwentong ito..

Si Kuya Itachi.

_**-Teka.. Off topic nga. Diba kay Hinata dapat umiikot ang parte sa kwento na ito?-**_

Sige na nga.. Anu bang masama kung haluan ko rin ng intro yung mga Uchiha, ha?

**_-wala. Sige na. Resume._-**

Okei.

Actually, magkakambal ang dalawang Hyuuga na ito. Mas matanda si Neji ng tatlong segundo kesa kay Hinata. Kaya naman kung tawagin niya si Neji ay "kuya".

_-**Cleared na ang isyu. Continue. Ibang impormasyon naman ang i-share mo.**_**-**

Kaarawan nila sa ikatatlo ng Hunyo.

**_-gosh! Malapit na pala! Kelangan na natin bumili ng regalo! Tamang-tama! Wala na daw load si Hinata..at paubos na ang kanyang internet card! Hehe.._-**

Bloodtype O.

Vital statistics ni Hinata—

**_-Yah, yah.. blah. blah. Yung matinong info, pwede?_-**

Matagal na nga pala kaming magkakilala ni Hinata. Since we were four, naglalaro na kami together..

Gustong-gusto naming ang larong jackstone, sungka, chinese garter, patintero, ninja-ninjahan, dress me up, fashion shows, tea parties, barbies, prinsesa-prinsesahan.. ano pa nga ba?

**_-wag mong kalimutan ung pag-aakyat nyo sa malaking puno ng Cherry Blossoms sa Sakura Park._-**

Oo nga... yun ren..

kaso nga lang, sa tuwing may-maeexperience ako ng something good, andjan naman si Neji para sirain ang araw ko.

Hindi ko pa ba nasasabi sainyo?

Matagal na yang pahamak na iyan na ginugulo ang maayos kong buhay.. Since 4 kami, ganyan na siya..

So ngayon ay ang aming 13th year na nag-aaway..

Kung tutuusin, 'di nga kami ganun ka-close pero tinuturing ko parin siya bilang isang kaibigan. Ni hindi ko nga alam kung anong ginawa ko sakanya para tratuhin ako ng ganitong kasama e..

Dapat siguro may anniversary na kami anu?..

* * *

Balik sa kwento.

Yehey! Nadaanan ko na ang Cafeteria! Lapit na aku sa gym!

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Akin nang nararamdaman ang matinding pasakit sa akin once na narating ko na ang aking destinasyon, na-iimagine ko na ngayon na dumating na sa court si Coach at kasalukuyang nag-chcheck na ng attendance.

"Okay, class.. Magandang hapon sainyong lahat. Kung sino ang wala dito ay makakatanggap ng matinding parusa maya-maya.. I-tsetsek ko na ang inyong attendance. Umupo ang lahat." Anunsyo ni Kakashi-sensei sa klase.

"Sir Kakashi!" sigaw ni Ino. "Papasok po ngayon si HYUUGA NEJI sa klase!" sinisigurado nyang maririnig ng lahat ang kanyang sinabi.

Umingay ang lahat. Bihira lang kasi talaga na pumasok sa P.E. yang si Neji. Baka nga itong araw na to ang kauna-unahang nyang pagkakataon na umatend sa ganitong klase. Dahil sa t'wing may P.E kami, he's either practicing nang mag-isa sa basketball court o kaya naman sa soccer field namin. Team captain at ace player kasi namin siya for both our basketball and soccer varsities e..

Kaya pala..

Baka nga yun ang dahilan kung bakit maraming nagkaka-gusto sakanya.

Napataas ang kilay ng aming guro.

"Talaga? Kung gayon, bakit kaya wala pa siya dito?"

Napakamot ang chidori-user ng ulo.

"Oo nga, coach! Mas late siya kesa sayo! Ang pagkakaalam ko, dito sa iskwelahang ito, ikaw ang laging late! Mali! Ang pinaka-late pala!" singit ng isang k.l.s.p.ng lalake.

Parang bumigat ang hangin sandali due to the intense titigan ng mga students at ni Kakashi.

Then, a sudden burst of uncontrollable katatawanan ensued.

"Baka po kasi nahihirapan siyang maghanap ng kanyang size ng uniform mula sa P.E. Department.. Ito po kasi ang una nyang klase sa subject na ito e.." depensa ni Ino.

"Sor..ry, Sir.. Na..late..po...ako" Hingal kong sinabi, grabe.. ang tindi nun... kung sumali kaya ako sa Track Team next year?

Sa wakas! Narating ko rin tong lugar na to!

"Yo."

Nanlaki ang aking mga mata sa boses na narinig..

And this time, hindi ko ito ginawa o purpose.

Ang paglaki ng mata ko, I mean.

Unti-unti kong inikot ang aking ulo at 90 degrees pakaliwa.

At nakita ko ang taong binwiset ako ng walangn tigil sa araw na ito.

Oo. Si Hyuuga Neji.. Nakatayo sa aking tabi..

At muli nanamang nagsisi-tilian ang mga female chuunins na nandito.

At 7.8 centimeters nalang at magto-touch na ang aming balikat..

Nang napansin ko ito, lumayo ako ng kaunti mula sa bastardong iyon.

"Haaay, at last! Dumating na rin ang dalawang taong hinihintay ko. O, siya! Umupo na rin kayong dalawa." Natatawang sagot ng aming walang-magawang-matino-sa-buhay na sensei.

Papunta na ako sa aking lugar sa tabi ni Hinata nang biglang, "Oo nga pala. Opisyal kong dinedeklarang pareho kayong.. LATE." Dagdag niya.

At nagkindatan pa ang dalawang manyak.

_-**si Kakasi at si Neji ang tinutukoy na aking Outer Self..**_**-**

Minsan, hindi ko maiwasang magtaka kung bakit magkasundong-magkasundo yung mga yun.

Kunsabagay.. Madami nga naman silang parehong kinahihiligan..

Tulad nalang sa sports. Pareho silang magaling dun. Both ay magagaling na ninja ng Konoha. AT siyempre, pareho rin silang mahihilig sa babae..

Grabe talaga ang mga kalalakihan ngayong henerasyong ito..

'_Uuugghhh.. Kelan ba ako magigising sa bangungot na ito?_' I wailed inwardly.

'**_Ang OOC mo naman.._'**

"Noong nakaraang linggo, nag-discuss tayo tungkol sa iba't-ibang mga topic na mayroong kinalaman sa AR, CPR at ang proseso sa Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation. At iba pang mga bagay na makakatulong para sa practical exam nyo sa semester na ito." Simula ng naka-maskarang jounin.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.. ano nanamang kabulastugan ang ipapagawa sa'min ngayon nito?

"At alam naman nating lahat na si Binibining Haruno Sakura dito ay ang captain at ang pinaka-magaling na swimmer dito sa ating paaralan ng mag dadalawang taon na. At kung ikaw ay kabilang sa swimming team, dapat lang na alam mo ang standard procedure ng MMR. Napaka-swerte natin at narito siya ngayon. Sakura? Pwede ka bang pumunta dito sa harapan sandali?" Nasisiyahang tanong ni Kakashi.

Alam ko na ang susunod na mangyayari kaya hindi na ako nag-dalawang isip pa na sumuway sa kanyang pakiusap.

Diyos ko.. bakit ako pa? Ako nalang.. ako, ako, lagi nalang ako..

Wai meeeh?

Habang pinagpapatuloy ko ang aking 'di matapo-tapos na ranting sa loob ng ulo ko, nag- start nanamang magsalita ang taong asa harapan.

"So ngayon, para magkaroon kayo ng ideya kung paano ang tamang paraan ng pagsasagawa ng activity na ito, i-dedemo satin ang Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation ni Haruno, bilang parusa."

Nang nakatayo na ako sa platform ng gymnasium, katabi ni Kaka-sensei, tinanong niya ang klase.

"So.. Sino sainyo ang may gustong gawin ang MMR kasama si Sakura? Mas maganda siguro kung lalake ang boboluntariyo.."

Minulat ko ang aking mata ng ilang bese para maka-sigurado sa aking nakikita.

Walang ni-isa sa kanila ang nagtaas ng kamay!

How dare they?

Oh well.. mas maganda nga iyon e.. ibig sabihin lang naman nito na hindi ko na kailangang gawin ang walang kwentang demo na ito.

'**_Yes! Yehey! Yahoo! Google! Ang saya-saya! Wowowee! Yoshi! Hahaha.._'** sigaw ng aking Inner Self sabay taas ng kamay with a triumphant smile etched on her mukha...

Siguro ayaw rin niya na magmumula dito sa nakakasusuyang sitwasyon na ito ang aking first kiss..

Yep. Tama ang nabasa nyo..

First kiss.

Sumasayaw na ng chocolate, boogaloo na may halong bop it si Inner Sakura when..

"Uy! Meron na tayong masuwerteng volunteer!" The silver-haired jounin abruptly inanunsiyo.

Nang narinig ko iyon, hindi talaga ako makapaniwala sa mga salita na lumabas sa mga labi ng aming guro.

Bumilis ang tibok ng aking puso, tila gusto nang makawala at makatalon paalis sa aking sumisikip na dibdib.

Pinikit ko ng mahigpit ang aking mata.

Ayoko nang malaman ang susunod na mangyayari.

And I mean it.

"Ano? Pwede ka na bang pumunta ditto sa harapan para masimula na natin kaagad ang ating demonstrasyon?"

* * *

**A/N: Kung ayaw nyong basahin to, its fine with me. maki-ride nalang kayo sa kwento, pwede ba?.. :) okay.. so i modified the story a bit..**

**konting klaripikasyon:**

**ginawa kong mag-on si Hinata at si Naruto..**

**nagkaroon ng Team 7, kaso nga lang... hindi dito obsessed si Sakura kay Sasuke... it's da oder way around.. pero quiet lang si Sasuke about sa isyu.. :D**

**siyempre hindi rin mahuhuli ang dating Chuunin Exam, yung fight ni Neji at Hinata, nabanggit sa chapter na ito.**

**pinahaba ko rin yung buhok ni Sakura, instead of her keeping it short.**

**at magkapatid dito ang dalawang paborito nating chuunin na nagmula sa angkan ng Hyuuga.**

**si Itachi nga pala.. andito ren. hindi siya rito kontrabida. in other words, ang Akatsuki ay non-existent dito. :D**

**yung tungkol sa birthdate ng kambal at blood type, kay Neji yung info na yun.. **

**semi-AU nga pala tong fic.. mejo modern..**

**and yeah.. ito nga pala ang aking SARILING version.. kaya sana po 'wag kayong magtataka kung may nabago.. :)**

**suggestions and comment? paki sama na lang po sa inyong mga review. salamat:) **


	5. ikalima kong halik

**A/N:** **hahaha.. nakkah naman! nag-update na rin sa wakas ang loka! hahahaha.. pagpasensyahan na po sa sobrang late na update.. sana basahin ninyo pa rin ang kuwentong ito kahit napakahaba ng mga chapters.. salamat ng marami sa mga nag-review! hindi nyo lang alam kung gaano ako kasaya nang mabasa ko ang mga review nyo.. salamat muli!**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: hindi aken toh. klaro?**

**Gabay:**

_Italics_**- actions, thoughts**

**_-Bold Italics_- mga walang kwentang pa-epal na singit ni Inner Sakura (at mga inner self pa ng ibang mga karakter..)**

* * *

**Nakaraan sa Kahit Na..**

"Uy! Meron na tayong masuwerteng volunteer!" The silver-haired jounin abruptly inanunsiyo.

Nang narinig ko iyon, hindi talaga ako makapaniwala sa mga salita na lumabas sa mga labi ng aming guro.

Bumilis ang tibok ng aking puso, tila gusto nang makawala at makatalon paalis sa aking sumisikip na dibdib.

Pinikit ko ng mahigpit ang aking mata.

Ayoko nang malaman ang susunod na mangyayari.

And I mean it.

"Ano? Pwede ka na bang pumunta ditto sa harapan para masimula na natin kaagad ang ating demonstrasyon?"

**At ngayon, aking inihahandog ang ikalimang parte ng aming walang patutunguhan na istorya..**

* * *

"Ano? Pwede ka na bang pumunta dito sa harapan para masimulan na natin kaagad ang ating demonstrasyon?"

Umihip bigla ang hangin, dagdag effect sa tila na-freeze na pangyayari sa loob ng malaking gym.

Pabilis ng pabilis ang tibok ng aking dibdib, habang iniisip kung sino ang mga posibleng nagtaas ng kamay.

Sa kalagayan kong ito..

Isa lang ang posibleng mag-boluntaryo...

_-Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.-_

'Hindi kaya...'

_-Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug.-_

'Si..'

_-pa.pa.rap.pa.pap..boogsh..bam.bam.ka-duggity thump..-_

'Neji..ang' 

_-love.ko.to..ka-thump.bop.dug.dug.dug.dug.ka-thumpity dug...-_

'Nag-b-boluntar—yo?' 

"Hoy, Hyuuga. 'wag mo na sana kaming paghintayin." Tinatamad na dagdag ng aming guro.

'WTF? Hindi to pupwede! Bakit ako pa? Oh, Diyos ko! Bakit Niyo po ako ginaganito? Nagsimba naman po ako nung Linggo, a! Photehk naman o!' mura ko sa sarili habang dahan-dahang tumatayo ang wangbung sadista, as he ran a hand sakanyang "Instant Ayos" na buhok na sinamahan ng mga 'oohs' and 'aahs' ng mga a-little-bit-bruha-looking fangirls na asa kanyang paligid..

'_**Yan kasi.. iniisip masyado si Neji.. Tuloy.. muahahahaha...**'_ tukso ni Inner Sakura. _'**Pero you've got to agree... 'di hamak na mas maganda ang buhok nya kesa sayo.. Mukhang nagpa-rebond a..**'_

'Hinde.. shinampoo lang yan..'

'_**Sure ka?**'_

'Oo.. sabi ko sayo mag-Rejoice nalang tayo e... Wa-epek talaga yung Brand X ni Michael V..'

"Neji naman.. Baka gusto mo nang pumunta dito.. Madami ka pa namang oras para magpasikat daverch?" Asar na sabi ni Kakashi.

Napalingon ako sa direksyon ng aming guro..

At sa kanyang kadalasang hindi mabasa na mukha ang mga salitang na parang ngayong araw ko lang makikta..

May halong saya at malisya ang kanyang tingin.

'SAKURA.. IKAW NANG BAHALA KAY NEJI A?'

Godammit... Hindi maganda ang kalalabasan nito...

Sure ako doon..

This is a bad day..

"NE-JI! NE-JI! NE-JI!" pati ang mga lalake sa aming klase ay nakisali na rin..

Very bad..

"WOOOOOOOOT! GO NEJI! KAYA MO YAN! WAKEKEKEKEKEKK!"

Very, very bad..

Mabibigla talga ako kung may dadaan pang araw na mas sasama dito...

Tapos may biglang tumayo.. Kazu ata ang pangalan.. Biruin nyo ba naman.. Nag-cartwheel! Mga tatlong beses pa! Daig pa nya si Lee at ni Sir Gai! Ang tindi! Hindi pa ata siya nakuntento noon at nag-split pa!... Halatang chinecheer ren ang Hyuuga.

Napa-twitch ang aking kaliwang mata.

Wow..

And I thought Neji was supposed to be gay.

Ang nakakatindig-balahibo na pangyayaring ito ay sinundan ng isang masigabong palakpakan mula sa mga estudyante ng aming klase, na sinamahan ng mga halakhakan at hagikhikan nang simulan nanaman nilang muli ang kanilang so-called "encouragement" sa brunette.

At hindi pa ako pini-PMS nito a...

Fighting off a smirk, sinubukang patahimikin ni Kakashi ang aming mga kamag-aral by clearing his throat.

Na kung alam ko lang ay puno na ng plema..

"Ahem, ahem."

Tch.. para naman kasing uubra.

"Tulad ng aking sinasabi kanina, si Haruno dito ay kasapi ng ating swimming team. At kung kasali ang isa dito, kailangan na alam niya lang ang tamang proseso sa paggamit ng Cardiopulmunary Resuscitation, o mas kilala sa tawag na CPR."

Sa parteng ito, inaasahan ko na makaririnig ako ng maraming giggles.. pero.. ang pinagtataka ko lang.. well, oo nga.. may mga ibang kinikilig na halos magmukang kiti-kiti na sila sa kanilang kina-uupuan.. pero ang napansin ko ay halos ang buong female population ng aming class ay nakatitig somewhere sa may aking direksyon.. na parang gusto na nila akong ibaon ng buhay..

Dali-dali akong tumingin sa aking may likuran, expecting to see such kabaliwan as Uchiha Sasuke kissing Temari of the Sand. Kasi, kung inyong binasa ng mabuti ang aking walang kakwenta-kwentang istorya, mapapansin nyong isa reng kinababaliwan na personality ang nasabing Uchiha, sa kabila ni Hyuuga na nasa aking tabi---- teka...TABI KO? Kelan pa? I mean... WTFH...

"At napakasuwerte talaga natin ngayon sapagkat kasama natin ngayong hapon si Binibining Sakura na **BUONG PUSONG** i-dedemo kay Ginoong Hyuuga ang CPR---"

Tapos andito pa ako ngayon.. Stuck sa pag-dedemo ng CPR sa bastardong Hyuu—

"NANI?" Bigla akong napasigaw, habang ni-reregain ang aking composure mula sa aking dazed look kani-kanina lamang..

May mas lalala pa ba kesa sa araw na ito?

"A.. E... Pasensya na po Kakashi-sensei, guys.. Because this, I cannot do. Sapagkat, kung inyong mamarapati—"

Pinutol ako ng matandang tulig na iyon sa pamamagitan ng apat na salita that eventually made me do it.

"Detention, Haruno. With Hyuuga."

Tch. Being the star student that I am, hindi kailanman aking nanaisin na magkaroon ng detention. Okey na ang isa. At hindi ko na kailangan pang sabihin na ako, si Haruno Sakura ay sadyang napakalayo kay Hyuuga Neji pagdating sa aming ugali.

And opposites, tulad namin, DO NOT, and I mean NEVER, would attract.

Pero hindi siya interesado sa akin kung hindi sa aking napakagandang katawan.

Manyak.

Oh well..

Hindi ko naman iyon ganong pinapansin. Basta't hindi lang niya ako momolestyahin tulad ng ginawa niya kaninang umaga e.

Speaking of molestya, babuyan at abuso..

"Sige nanaman o, Haruno.." Siko sakin ni Sir Kakashi patungo sa chuunin, isang mapaglarong ngiti ang kasalukuyang nakatago sa likod ng kanyang tusong maskara. "alam ko namang... **EKSPERTO** na kayo pagdating sa bagay na ito e.."

Kailangan pa ba talaga niyang i-emphasize ang salitang "EKSPERTO"? Nang aking napansin ang kaasar-asar na smirk ng Hyuuga, biglaang tumaas pa lalo ang aking BP. Hindi ko akalaing ganito kabilis magkalat ng tsismis ni Kurenai.

"Tch. Let's get this over with." Aking sinabi, habang aking tinitigan ang malalalim na mala-perlas na mata ng taong asa aking harapan.

Binigyan siya ng aming guro ng kulay asul na tela, sabay binulungan ng kung-ano na nagdulot ng biglaang pamumula ng pisngi ng dating kalmadong Neji.

Mayroon akong masamang pakiramdam ukol dito.

Giving me a wink, sinimulan na niya ang paghiga sa tela na pinahiram sa amin ni Sir.

Nang siya'y nakahilata na sa banig ng maayos, nagsimula na akong lumuhod sa kanyang tagiliran, nang biglang lumutang ang kwentong "Sleeping Beauty" sa aking isipan.

Parang isasadula namin dito ang parte kung saan hahagkan na ng gwapong prinsipe ang nahihimbing na prinsesa.

Pero sa aming sitwasyon, ako ang naging prinsipe at si Neji naman ang prinsesa.

'_**Oi, aminin mo nga.. Hindi ba mas bagay naman talaga ang papel na prinsesa ke Neji?'**_

'Oo nga e..' sagot ko, habang sinusundan ko ng tingin ang bawat linyang matatagpuan sa mala-porselanang kutis ng nakahigang anghel, nang hindi napapansin.

Sadya palang kahanga-hanga ang itsura ng isang anghel 'pag nakita mo ito ng malapitan..

'_**Senyorita baluga! 'wag mo sanang masamain kung naistorbo kita diyan sa maganda mong panaginip, a! Pero kung hindi mo napapansin... Naglalaway na po kayo diyan sa pagtitig niyo kay Neji!'**_

'A.. pasensya na.. di ko lang talga kasi maiwasang—' 

'_**OO na.. sige na. Totoo namang nakaka-inlab ang mga ganyang uri ng bastardo e!'**_

'Haaaaaaaaaaaay.. Kunsabagay.. Teka.. AAAAAAAAARGGGGGH! Hindi ako makapaniwalang sinasabi ko ito! **Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji. Hate ko si Neji..**' Paulit-ulit ko winika ang mantra sa aking utak, pilit na iniwawaksi ang bawat bakas ng malisya at ang aking _**–NABUBUONG**- _pagtingin sa napaka-gwapong aspiring ANBU Captain na iilang inches nalang ang layo ng kanyang mga labi sa akin.

"**HARUNO**! A.. e... hindi ba dapat na mas uunahin mo ang pag-diin mo sa dibdib ng iyong pasiyente bago simulan ang proseso ng pagbibigay ng hangin?" patawang salita ng Copy Nin, habang dali-dali kong itinungo ang aking ulo.

"Ahehehe.. Pasensya po, Sir.. Nakatulog na po ata ako sa kahihintay ng dapat niyong ipagawa e.. Hehehe.." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hay, Sakura. Kung alam ko lang.." Mayabang na pahayag ng Hyuuga habang unti-unting dumidilat at bumabangon sa pagkahiga. "Napaka-Out Of Character mu naman.. Hindi ko na talaga kayang sundan ang mga mood swings mo.. Kanina-kanina lang halos sumabog ka na dyan sa galit.. Tapos ngayon parang ang ewan mong tingnan."

"Hmph."

Hindi pa nakakaupo ng tuwid ang chuunin na aking kinakagalitan, sinutok ko na siya muli pababa, hindi na gaanong pinapansin ang mga nakakamatay na tingin ng kanyang mga fans.

"Sige na, tama na yan, Haruno. Class, habang idine-demo satin ni Sakura ang tamang paraan ng paggawa ng CPR, ay tatalakayin naman natin dito ang bawat niyang gawin."

Sinimulan ko na ang ang pag-diin sa parte ng kanyang dibdib at ang dahan-dahan ko ditong pag-release.

Nang nakadating na ako sa puntong kailangan ko na "bigyan" ng hangin ang Hyuuga, kung saan kailangan ko nang ipaglapat ang aming mga labi...

Bullsiyeht...

Pagkatapos nito..

Ayaw ko na talagang makita ang pangit na mukha ng bastardong ito.

Dahan-dahang ko nang ibinababa ang aking mukha, pinipilit na ipikit ang aking mga berdeng mata, inaasahang mabura ang magandang mukha na asa aking harapan sa aking memorya.

Ang matapang na amoy ng cinnamon at mint ay dumaloy sa hanging aking nalalahanghap.

At unti-unti nang naglalaho ang espasyo sa pagitan ng dalawang malambot na labi.

"Hahaha.. O, siya! Maupo na kayong dalawa." Wika ni Kakashi.

Nang nakarating na ako sa aking kinauupuan kanina, madali akong binulungan ni Hinata ng mga paulit-ulit na salita ng patawad.

"Sakura.. Pasensya na talaga.. Sori.. Kanina.. tapos ngayon ulit.. Sori na talaga."

"Ha? Ah..." aking nasabi, sabay kamot sa ulo. "Okey na yun. Nangyari na e, hindi ba? Pero.. parang gusto ko na nga lang na pumutok ngayon.. Nakakatatlong strike na yang si Neji saken, e!"

Napangiti si Hinata sa biglaang ugat na lumitaw sa aking noo at sabay sa pagyakap sa akin.

Nagsalitang muli ang aming guro. "Class, eto na ang mga handouts nyo sa CPR at ang mga tamang steps sa pag-execute ng prosesong ito." Habang pinapasa ang mga papel.

Nandilim ang aking paningin.

"**SIR KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**!" isang malalim at kahindikhindik na tili ang nagmula sa akin.

"Hrmm? Haruno? May gusto ka bang ikwento sa klase?" inosenteng tanong ng jounin.

Nanggagalaiti pa rin sa galit, lumakad ako tungo sa aming manyais na sensei. "Actually sir, meron nga po akong nais ibahagi sa ating klase."

"Una sa lahat." Bigkas ko sa napakababang tono..

Yung para bang galling pang 6 feet under yung voice.. may mala sa demonyo...

"AngLakasNamanNgLoobMongIpahiyaAkoSaHarapNgBuongKlase!Kakashi!SinapianKaBaNiChakkaDoll,BragudaOBakaNamanNiApoAbukayDyanParaMagingGanitongKalupetSaMgaEstudyanteMo?BinigyanMoPaKamiNgHandoutsParaLangSaTopicNaTo.PutragesKa..BakitMoPaBaKamiPinilitNaGawinYangSinumpangDemonstrationNaYan?99NaPorsyentoNgMgaAndiritoNgayonAyNakitaAngBuongPangyayaringIyon?AsInMulaSaPaglalapatNgAmingLabiAndSoOn!KahitNapakaliitManYunKungTutuusin,AlamMoBaKungGanoKaChichismosaAngMgaImpokritaDito!HellerNaman,Sir!LabingPitongTaongGulangNaPoKamiDito!AtSanaWagNyoSamantalahinAngPagtapakNaminSaAdulthood!"

Hindi ko hinayaang bumigkas kahit isa man lang na salita si Sir Kakashi hanggang hindi pa ako natatapos sa mahaba kong speech.

Naglabas ako ng isang mahabang buntong hininga at ipinikit panandalian ang aking mga mata..

Asar.

Goshness...

Di ko na 'to take.

"E sa gusto ko e, may masama? Trip ko lang. Kokontra ka?"

Raaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr...

Hindi ko mapigilang ang paglagas at ang biglaang pamumuti ng ilang piraso ng aking buhok at sa panandaliang paglitaw ng ilan sa aking mga wrinkles dahil sa matinding inis, asar at galit.

"A. So ganun lang pala yun. Sige. Salamat sa pagsagot mo sa aking tanong, **KA-KA-SHI SENSEI**!"

Padabog akong bumalik sa aking lugar at sinalubong naman ng mga salita ng pag-aalala mula kay Hinata-chan.

"Okay lang ako, Hina. Sa katunayan, I've never felt better."

"O, siya. Hahatiin ko na kayong klase ayon sa mga pareha na natitipuhan ko." Sabi ni Ginoong Kakashi na sinabayan ng isang kindat sa aking direksyon. "Babae sa lalaki. Praktisin ang CPR. Iyan ang inyong trabaho sa araw na ito."

"...Yamanaka at Nara."

"Hyuuga Hinata at Uzumaki."

"Aburame at Tsuchi."

"Inuuzuka Kiba at... Kazu. Hoy, tama na ang arte. Pasalamat ka, Kazu at wala nang natirang babae dito. Pero sa na wag mo naman abusuhin ang pagka-gwapo nitong si Kiba.."

Nang nakapili na ng lugar ang bawat pareha kung saan nilang gusting gawin ang kanilang CPR practice, may binigkas muling ilang salita ang aming Coach bago siya umupo sa isang tabi at sinimulang basahin ang pinakabagong volume ng kanyang Come Come Paradise.

"Wag kayong mag-alala. Inaprubahan itong actividades na ito ng P.E. Department." Dagdag ni Kakashi habang pinapagpag sandali ang platform kung saan siya umupo at sinimulang basahin ang kaniyang latest edition ng Icha Icha Paradise.

Eewness.

Enihoo, hindi na sa amin ni Neji pinaulit ang exercise..

Which is **DEFINITELY **a good thing.

Makalipas ang 30 minuto, pinalayas na kami ni Sir Hatake sa gym.

Isa na lang ang ibig sabihin nito..

Kailangan ko nang harapin ang pinakamalaking balakid sa aking sosyal na reign bilang ang Star Student ng aming hamak na klase at ng aming buong paaralan.

Ano ito?

Heh.

Iniintindi mo ba ang binabasa mo?

Oras na para sa..

**D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. **

ko kasama ang manyak na may puting mata.

* * *

**A/N: hahahaha.. tapos na rin sa wakas! sori kung napakahaba! R &R po! enkshoo! **

**hanggang sa muli:) on da way na po ang ikaanim na chapter:)**


End file.
